Catch
by Marigold-Scented-Candle
Summary: Without a moments hesitation he kissed her on the lips, hard and fast, just like the pitches she was so used to catching. They were so used to catching whatever life threw at them. Including each other.


_**C is for catch**_

_**Yeah. I wrote this after my softball game which we lost miserably... it was 15- 1 the other team by the time they ended the game due to the mercy rule in the third inning. The mercy rule basically means that if a team is more then twelve runs ahead, they just end the game. So I hope you like it!!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach or Naruto**_

"Oi! Hyuuga, catch for me!" Hinata nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of Toushiro's voice, causing her to drop her catcher's mask.

"H-hai!" She picked up the piece of equipment and ran, well, she couldn't really run in the cumbersome catcher's gear. She kneeled behind home plate and slipped on her mask, holding her glove open making what she hoped was a decent target for Toushiro to aim at. Toushiro, he was a hotshot, that was for sure, even though his demeanor was colder then an iceberg. He was only a week or so older then Hinata herself, and he was already the Shinigami's best pitcher and a good hitter to wasn't a hot head like some of the other people on the team, but could analyze an entire team within a split second, and could tell where a pitcher was going to throw by just looking at their stance. He was smart, a good player, but also respectful.

He was gifted, and with his bright turquoise eyes and snow-white hair he was more then an oddity, he was something you only saw once in a lifetime. He was cute; fuck. He was god damn beautiful in the most exotic way, not seeming to come from any one place, not purely of the sky, or the ocean or the made Hinata somewhat ashamed of her own simple appearance, dark hair, and pale skin, the only thing unusual about her was her lavender eyes that no one could ever seem to look at. Thinking of Toushiro in such a way made Hinata blush, and made a dizziness that she swore that she'd never feel ever again settle over her.

"Pay attention Hyuuga" Toushiro stated as one of his rare pitches that wasn't a strike whizzed past her.

"S-sorry!" She hopped up with some minor difficultly and got the ball and threw it back.

"Come in everyone!" Coach Yamamoto yelled before stepping out of the way of the balls that came sailing into the dugout.

One came in from Momo, Kira, Hanataro, and Orihime, in the outfield, they were all a little too kind to constantly get people out like the infielders had to, and they all liked to be out of the spotlight so being in the outfield worked for all four of them, it was also essential that the out-fielders back each other up, since they were the last line of defense. This was something that came so very easily to all four of them. Hanataro, Kira and Orihime also doubled as the team's first aid team if anyone got hurt. And Momo also helped Ishida and Coach Yamamoto plan the batting order so that the teams power and skills would be distributed in a strategic manner.

Another ball came in from the infield, which consisted of Renji, the Shinigami's hot headed third baseman, Ichigo, the equally hot headed short-stop, Rukia, the petite and feisty second baseman, and Ishida, the quiet and reliable, but fiery when provoked first baseman. They all were fast and accurate and worked far better under pressure. Renji had the strong arm necessary to make the long throw from third to first, and a sharp eye that could see all that was happening on the field. Ichigo's sharp reflexes, quick decision-making and even quicker throws were ideal for the in between position of shortstop. Rukia's smaller physique, and quick running that made her able to protect the large swath of field that was under her rule. Ishida had a less powerful arm, but was ready to catch any ball that came towards him, which was essential considering Renji and Ichigo's tendency to overthrow

"I will see you all at our game tomorrow" the old man stated in his calm voice, stroking his long beard. He took a deep breath.

" I expect to see you all there tomorrow a half hour before the game" the entire team nodded.

"Hai!" Hinata sat down on the bench unhooking straps that kept her leg guards on. The lavender eyed Hyuuga swung her legs, smiling at the newfound range of movement. She reached behind her back, trying in vain to unclip her chest protector.

"You need help with that?" Hinata looked up, finding herself face to face with Toushiro. She automatically stiffened, pinkness settling over her cheeks.

"I-I'm-" she began, but he had already undone the clip that kept her chest protector on. Her face turned an even brighter shade of red. She was suddenly aware of how very shabby that she must look right now, blushing, sweating, tired, and dressed in her sailor-style school shirt and ankle length leggings.

"T-thank you, T-Toushiro-kun" Hinata dug through her bag, producing her uniform skirt. She stepped into it, smoothing it over, Hinata stood, putting her gear in her bag before slinging it over her shoulder.

"You need a ride?" Hinata jumped again, turning to face Toushiro.

"H-huh? Y-you don't have to! I-I wouldn't w-want to be a nuisance- I mean I probably don't live anywhere near-" Hinata sputtered, her arms waving in front of her in a very Orihime like fashion.

"It's fine, where do you live?" Hinata blinked and hesitantly gave him her address. He smiled.

"That's on my way anyways, so do you need a ride or not?" Hinata nodded, because in all honesty she was tired, and wasn't really looking forward to her walk home. And Toushiro _had_ offered, did that mean that he liked her? Or did it mean that he was being nice to her because she was a friend?

"Well come on then" Toushiro grabbed her hand, leading her to his bike. The bike was a beautiful shade a pale blue, and had the word Hyourinmaru written on it, and a dragon circling the word, there was also a wooden board secured just behind the seat, just large enough for one to sit on and long enough so that one could tuck their legs under and rest their feet on the small basket just above the wheel.

"You're bike is really nice Toushiro-kun" she mumbled. Toushiro rolled his eyes.

"Are you just going to stare or are you going to get on?" Hinata blinked.

"R-right... sorry" Hinata muttered, boarding the bike and tucking her feet under herself. Toushiro looked back on the blushing Hyuuga.

"A-ano, you might want to hold on to me... Hinata" Hinata blinked, complying and wrapping her hands around his waist, and though she couldn't see, his cheeks were bright pink with a blush so much like her own. She was far too busy remembering how her given name sounded on his lips, in his mature but not quite deep voice. As the bike speed up, she clung even closer, enjoying the way the wind flipped though her hair, and carried the part dusty, part leathery, part exertion, all baseball scent that emanated from Toushiro.

"You can let go of me now" Hinata turned bright crimson, suddenly realizing how she was pressed up against him, suddenly aware that his body was what her arms were wrapped around _him. They weren't wrapped around a warm, breezy, baseball scented moment. Her arms were wrapped around a person. Though, a special person._

"S-sorry!" Toushiro let out a huff of air that Hinata could have sworn was a chuckle at first.

"You say sorry way too often" Hinata let her head fall just slightly

"S-" Toushiro put a hand over her mouth

"That's fourth time in the last half hour" Hinata nodded, and Toushiro took his hand off of her mouth. Hinata looked at her surroundings. She was in fact not all that far from her house, in fact she had seen this block many times. Even though she felt so aware of where she was, she didn't notice how _close _she was to Toushiro. She felt unusual. Unusually confidant, unusually light, unusually brave. She took one step closer, looking up through her thick dark lashes, though she didn't really need to, since their height difference was one of only two or three inches.

Hinata was somewhat unaware of the act she was playing, but Toushiro was fully aware of the sudden softness that she had taken was highly aware of the mysterious way that her lavender eyes hid behind thick inky eyelashes, how her skin was warm, flushed and milky all at the same time, and he could almost trace the soft curves of cheekbones and hips and eyebrows like one of those silly connect the dot puzzles. He was aware of how her blush had disappeared, along with his confidence, ability to speak, and three quarters of his tact.

"I'll see you," He mumbled. Hinata nodded, standing on her tiptoes.

That was when she pressed her lips against his cheek, and the strange confidence disappeared from her.

"T-Thanks for the ride" she whispered, her hand momentarily brushing against his own. Toushiro blinked, trying to clear away the surreal lightness that permeated his sight. Everything seemed to glow with happy afternoon brightness. The tips of Hinata's hair danced on a backlit stage of sunlight, and everything seemed right. Toushiro ran after her, grabbing her hand he was so sure caused the unreal brightening of his world. Hinata whirled around, soft pink blossoms from the tree by them flitting around a moments hesitation he kissed her on the lips, hard and fast, just like the pitches she was so used to catching. They were so used to catching whatever life threw at them.

Including each other.


End file.
